You're My Home
by teacuphaz
Summary: I am HORRIBLE and summing things up, so just read the story and find out if you like it or not! I promise, you wont regret it. P.S - This is my FIRST ever story on here, so no criticizing.


Chapter: One

"Babe, wake up" a soft melodic voice cooed into your ears, abruptly interrupting your sleep. Fluttering open your eyes, they automatically tiredly drifted over to your alarm clock that was planted on the nightstand next to your stand, with the time '8:30' flashing in bright red lights that made you squint your eyes. "C'mon, I know you don't wanna get up. But you got to, or else you'll be late…. Again" the voice broke your thought and this time you groggily sat up, shooting a glare over in the person's direction. He chuckled, "Kay, we go through this every morning. I thought you would be used to me waking you up by now". "And I thought you would know by now that I like to sleep in" you shot back, standing up and letting the cool breeze coming from your fan hit your skin.

"It's not my fault you stay up into like, 3 in the morning talking to what's her face when you know for sure that you have things to do in the morning" he once again chuckled, making you glare even harder at him. You we're not in the mood for this. Especially at this time.

Ignoring his smart reply, you just make your way over to where your closet was and turned the doorknob, opening the door. Once you pulled out the dreaded uniform that you were forced to wear every single day, you glance over at Niall who was still perched at the bottom of your bed "Um, Ni?". He hummed in response, letting you go on "Why are you still here?". "Can I not be in here?" Niall offensively gasped, putting a hand over his heart. Throwing a pillow at him, which he managed to dodge, you rolled your eyes "There's this thing called privacy and I sorta need that right now". Pouting in response, he just slowly gets up and slumps over to the door. Now standing in the doorway, he glanced back over at you. Thinking that you'd change your mind, but all you did was point and say, "Out!".

Once you were able to tame your messy bed head, you began to slip into the ugliest clothing that you have ever seen in your life. Just when you were about to pull of your top, you heard your bedroom door slightly creak open.

Slowly looking over your shoulder, you then quickly looked back forward. Both embarrassment and anger taking over your facial expression, as you tried to cover up yourself before he seen anything else. "Niall! Get out!" you screeched, not even daring to turn around. With the sound of the door shutting, you were confirmed that he left. As some seconds passed by, and you tried to erase what just happened out of your memory, you continued getting dressed.

When you were ready, and fully clothed. You stomped down the stairs, putting your hand on your hip when you see Niall sitting on the couch, eating some chips. As if what just happened didn't happen. "Niall James Horan" your anger boiled up again, as you walked over to him and stood right in front of him. Blocking the T.V, trying to not look so embarrassed as you were upstairs. You have to get your point across.

After he stuffed more chips into his mouth, he looked up at you. Giving you half smile that every girl in the school swoon over and you could tell that he was trying to dodge the talk that he knew was coming his way. It almost worked. Almost.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" you sighed, calming yourself down as Niall's eyes drifted away from you and down to the ground. As if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "S-sorry Kay" he mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers, throwing a quick glance up at you before returning his attention back down to the hard wood floor that was beneath the both of you, "I thought you would be finished by then". "And yet, this 'incident' happens every weekday, but you still don't get the clue that I'm going to need a little bit more time to get ready?" raising an eyebrow, you slowly dropped your hand away from your hip and back to your side seeing a deep red blush taking over both of the Irish lad's cheeks. He mumbled an inaudible response before getting up and going over to the door. Deciding to just drop the subject, you followed him out of the house. Your mind racing with possibilities of what was going through the blondes mind this morning, or in fact... every morning.

Once the 2nd bell rang, signaling that the class was dismissed for lunch. You took your time, gathering up your stuff. You'd usually just throw everything into there, but once you became best friends with the person who has the worst case of OCD, things changed.

After you filed everything into your backpack, you slung it over your shoulder and started walking over towards the door. You hummed the tunes to your favorite song, you weren't paying attention. So naturally being the clumsy self you are, you bumped into a muscular chest, sending you stumbling towards the ground. And your backpack sliding across the hallway, just inches away from you. "My bad" you embarrassingly mumbled, gathering up the strength to look the person who you bumped into, in the eyes. Automatically getting star struck by the boys beautiful face. Nervousness flushed over you, when realization hit you. 'I just bumped into the Zayn Malik. A.K.A – the bad boy of the school, that you should at all times, avoid. For your life's sake. "Will ya quick looking at me like that?" Zayn snapped at you, making you just realized that you probably seemed like some freak. Oh god. You may just got yourself onto Zayn Malik's death list. Great.

You tried to form a sentence in your mind, opening your mouth a numerous amount of times but then quickly closing it due to the fact that you failed. After a few seconds, your eyes just traveled down to your shoes, as you began to uncomfortably shift underneath his stare. He was waiting for some sort of response, but you just couldn't bring yourself to even get a word out.

Taking the daring chance, you slightly glanced back up to see if he left, or was still standing there. You quickly looked back down when you found him smirking down at you. Making you feel even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"Well, aren't you a shy one" you could practically hear the smirk in his voice as you seen his shoes inching closer to your own, making you gulp. Still not having any clue of how or what to respond with.

As some silence passed by, you once again looked up and if felt as if your breath got caught. You didn't notice how close you two were, until now. "You know, I don't bite" his smirked remained and you nervously bit your lip. Finally being able to muster up an excuse, you then mutter out "I have to get to lunch". You only had 20 minutes left, and even though you would be sitting all by yourself since Niall would be at soccer practice, you wouldn't mind. Sitting all alone in the corner is way better than being face to face with the Zayn Malik.

"Afraid to talk me" what should have been a question, came out a statement as if he knew that you were utterly terrified to even speak a word out to him. Or even look at him. Luckily in the corner of your eye, you seen who you hoped and thought was your best friend, scurrying over to where you guys were in front of your 2nd period class. Still.

'My hero' you thought, relief taking over you as your muscles became relax.

"Hey Kayla" a smiling Niall said, being totally oblivious to the situation that you were in right now. You mumbled out a 'hello' before giving the look of desperate help. Which he just looked over at it. "Am I interrupting something?" Niall asked, eyeing you then Zayn. Just as you were about to open your mouth, Zayn cut you off. "Actually, yeah. You were. So, if you can… leave. That would be much appreciated" a clearly fake smile formed on his lips and no surprise, Niall was once again oblivious to even notice that it was fake. Giving a nod, he walked away. Heading in the direction of the boy's locker-room. You mentally shot daggers at the back of the blondes head as he did so.

"So, I heard you're good at math?" Zayn broke the silence, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Somewhat"

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow"

Before you had the chance to even question, a piece of paper was shoved into your hands as the tall raven hair boy walked away from you. Eyeing the piece of paper, you read out a time and what seemed to be a address. With the words 'be there' scribbled sloppily onto the bottom, each letter capitalized. Gulping once again, you stuff the piece of paper into your back pocket. Now heading to your 3rd period class, seeing that there was no point of even heading to lunch since it's about to end in 5 minutes.

As you walked down the hall to your next class, which was Science, you kept an out for who was supposed to be your best friend. Being yourself, once you find him you are gonna rant to him about how he shouldn't of just left you when you could of died. And that if you did, the thought that he was the reason why you weren't able to live till you were at least married, would be on his conscious. But having no luck in finding him, you just head to Science.

When school ended, you founded yourself going even slower to gather up your stuff than usual. Knowing the fact that you have to go over to the Zayn Malik's house today and tutor him, scared you. For all you know, you're getting set up. And this address on the paper isn't actually his house, but an abandoned house where his gang will be to beat you to smithereens. But to calm yourself down, you took in a deep breath. 'You shouldn't think so low of someone you don't even know' you thought to yourself, existing the school and walking over to the schools door. In fact, no one knew anything at all about the mysterious bad boy, hence the word 'mysterious'.

"Kay, wait up!"

You turned around and scowled at your so called 'hero' as he made his way over to you. "What?" Niall asked, noticing the death glare that now replaced your scowl "Did I do something?". "Did you do something? Did you do something?!" you angrily repeated, "Thanks to you, I have to go tutor the Zayn Malik!". He put up his hands in defense, "Remind me why it's my fault exactly?".

You just huffed and turned away from Niall, picking up your speed as you walked out of the school. Reaching into your back pocket, you fished out the piece of paper that was given to you and scanned over what was written on it a couple of times before you started heading to the destination. You were confused by your actions, why are you going when you don't even want to? You knew that if you didn't, something very bad would probably, most likely happen. From pass experience with knowing some of Zayn's ex tutors and never seeing them again once they quit on him.

_**This is my first EVER story on here, so cut me some slack will ya?! :P But I seriously do hope that you liked it and would be interested in reading more! 3 and do me a favor, give me a follow, yeah? Much appreciated! Thank you (:**_


End file.
